Mario VG lyrics
by The Music Wiz-kid
Summary: I am taking requests right now so tell me what you want to hear and I'll do my best to write it. To listen to the music go to my profile and look at the list of favourite websites. There are two in bold. So just click on one of them to listen.
1. Mario Kart DS Airship fortress

**Mario Kart DS-****Airship Fortress**

I don't know why but I feel like I'm sinking

I'll tell you this, it is a real bad feeling

To tell the truth I always tried to do the right thing

It's just I had so much to fear

When I fly through that sky I can feel the fear inside

When I fly through that sky I can feel the fear hidden

When I fly through that sky I can feel the fear inside

As I fly through that sky I can feel the fear deep inside

I don't know why but I feel like I'm sinking

I'll tell you this, it is a real bad feeling

To tell the truth I always tried to do the right thing

It's just there was so much to fear

When I fly through that sky I could not feel the fear inside

When I fly through that sky I could not feel the fear hidden

When I fly through that sky I could not feel the fear inside

As I fly through that sky I could not feel the fear deep inside


	2. Dr Mario Fever

**Dr. Mario-****Fever**

Hey there Dr. Mario my friend is really sick

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario my friend is really ill

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario my friend is really ill

Hey Dr. Mario we really need a cure pill

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as I grow really tired of the ticking clock

What could I do?

What could I say?

It's getting worse with each passing day!

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as I grow really tired of the ticking clock

Hey there Dr. Mario my friends are really ill

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario my friends are really sick

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario my friends are really sick

Hey Dr. Mario you need to heal them real quick

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as I grow really weary of the ticking clock

What could I do?

What could I say?

It's getting worse with each passing day!

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as I grow really weary of the ticking clock


	3. Super princess Peach Fury volcano 2

**Super Princess Peach-Fury Volcano 2**

I really mean it

You don't want to get me mad

Don't you dare test my anger

I really mean it, I'm about to lose control

I'm much stronger than you know

I really mean it

You don't want to get me mad

Don't you dare test my anger

I really mean it, I'm about to lose control

I'm much stronger than you know

Tell me why did you get me mad if you know you can't stand the heat?

I'm telling ya, to stay far from me

Don't light my fire, I am nobodies desire


	4. Mario land 2 Mario zone

**Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins-Mario Zone**

I say way to go Mario

I say way to go la de la de oh

As you can see it is just you and me

'Cause that's the way it's meant to be cha cha cha!

I never thought it would be this bad

To be quite honest I feel real sad

Wario has taken hold of my home

And I'm so lonely, I feel like I'm all alone

I say way to go Mario

I say way to go la de la de oh

As you can see it is just you and me

'Cause that's the way it's meant to be cha cha cha!

I mustn't give up, I must stay sane

For I'm the hero of this little game

I've beaten Bowser, Tatanga too

So you see Wario, I have faced much worse than you

I say way to go Mario

I say way to go la de la de oh

As you can see it is just you and me

'Cause that's the way it's meant to be cha cha cha!


	5. Super princess Peach Giddy sky 1

**Super Princess Peach-Giddy sky 1**

I remember the day you held me in your arms

I remember the day that I fell for your charms

Take me now and don't let go you're the only one I know that does not lie

Remember that I'm always there in your heart

We'll never be apart

I remember the day that I fell in your arms

I remember the day you won me with your charms

Take me now and don't let go you're the only one I know that can not lie

Remember that I'm always there in your heart

We'll never be apart


	6. Mario land 2 Space zone

**Super Mario land 2- Space zone area 2**

Floating high above the ocean

Floating high above the stars

Floating high above the sky

I hope I don't fly off to mars

Floating pass the moving planets

Floating pass the shining moon

Hey paisano see ya real soon

I am flying under the moonlight

I can feel it

I'm ready to fight

Floating high above the mountains

Floating high above the stars

Floating high above the sky

Hope I don't float off to mars

I am ready

Come lets do this

Hey there friend there's nothing to it

Ok then lets get on to it

I am floating under the moonlight

I can feel it

I'm ready to fight

Flying high above the ocean

Flying high above the stars

Flying high above the sky

I hope I don't float off to mars

Flying pass the moving planets

Flying pass the shining moon

Wario I'm coming for you

I am flying under the moonlight

I can feel it

I'm ready to fight


	7. Super Mario brothers super show part 1

**Super Mario brothers super show: part 1**

Hey paisanos it's the super Mario brothers super show!

Well we're the Mario brothers and plumbing's our game

We're not like the others who get all the fame

If your sink is in trouble you can call us on the double

We're faster than the others you'll be hooked on the brothers

H-h-hooked on the brothers

You're in for a treat so hang on to your seat

Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats

You'll meet koopas, the troopas, the princess and the others

Hangin' with the plumbers you'll be hooked on the brothers!

To the brim!

I say a h-h-hooked hooked on the brothers!


	8. Super Mario brothers super show part 2

**Super Mario brothers super show: part 2**

Y-y-yo yo! It's the Mario brothers and plumbing's their game

Found a secret warp tube while working on a drain

Lend the princess a hand in the mushroom land

Jumpin' action with the plumbers you'll be hooked on the brothers

Now evil Koopa and his troopas were up to misbehavin'

They kidnapped the princess mushroom land needs savin'

Abusin' then confusin' everybody discovers

They can't help but be hooked on the brothers!


	9. DSMM Destruction dance

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Destruction dance**

It's time time, it's time to dance and it's time time, it's time to play

Get ready for explosive action

Prepare for this mystic attraction

This whole place is going to blow

My dancing powers are out of control

I so hope that this place don't explode

I'm a great dance master don't you know?

I'm so happy can you not see

I am mad, as mad as can be

I can be crazy, I can be cool

It's time for me to out dance this fool

Everybody thinks they can defeat me

That is of course until they see me

Pulling out all of my best moves

There is no way that I can lose

Waluigi you can't dance

Sorry dude you stand no chance

It's just best to go away

Please stop you're embarrassing me

Your bob-ombs know how to groove

Compared to you they can really move

This whole place is gonna blow

Must be hasty must not be slow

Sorry you don't stand a chance

I think you should learn how to dance

This is called the destruction dance

It's not a dance about romance no way

It's time time, it's time to dance and it's time time, it's time to play

Get ready for explosive action

Prepare for this mystic attraction

This whole place is going to blow

My dancing powers are out of control

I so hope that this place don't explode

I'm a great dance master don't you know?

I'm a great dance master don't you know?

Ok


	10. DSMM Blooper bop

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Blooper bop**

Dance, dance, dance

It's our only chance

Dance with me under the sea

Dance, dance, dance

It's our only chance

Don't get caught

Those tentacles mean naught

Swim, jump, sway

Try not float away

Under there, under the deep blue sea

Dance, dance, dance with me, dance with me

Dance, dance, dance

It's our only chance

Dance with me under the sea

Swim, jump, sway

Try not float away

Under there, under the deep blue sea


	11. DSMM Bowser's castle

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Bowser****'****s castle**

It's time to dance

It's time to destroy

I'm the koopa king don't get me angry

Lets rock the place

The whole koopa race

I'm the koopa king and this is my fate

I'm ready to fight

Ready to dance

I see this to be my only chance now

Ready or not

My moves are hot

My moves are cool and super awesome

Get r-r-ready to dance

Get ready to be mesmerized…yo

I'm a sinner and you know it

There's no way I'm ready for atonement

I'm the king of koopas baby

Do you think that you can stop me?

There's now way I'll let you stop me

I won't let you stop me

I won't let you stop me

Boom boom boom babe

Boom b-b-b-boom baby


	12. DSMM Hammer dance

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Hammer dance**

Way to go go, a go Mario

I say hey way to go

Lets keep dancing for fun Mario

My feet are out of control

I love dancing and I love grooving and

I love to break dance and I love to salsa

I love to bebop

I just can't get enough

I really, really love to just dance everyday

Way to go go, a go Mario

I say hey way to go

Lets keep dancing for fun Mario

My feet are out of control ah hi!

Way to go go, a go Mario

I say hey way to go

Lets keep dancing for fun Mario

My feet are out of control

I love dancing and I love romancing and

I love to sing and jump down on everything

Just stamp your feet around

You hear that thumping sound?

It's the pounding of your own soul hey hey!

Way to go go, a go Mario

I say hey way to go

Lets keep dancing for fun Mario

My feet are out of control


	13. DSMM Step by step

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Step by step **

Cheep cheeps, bloopas, blurps

Hey there oh Mario sailing under the mysterious sea

Hey there oh Mario you must keep strong

You must not falter

Hey there oh Mario sailing under the mysterious sea

What can you see down there

Do you sense the power flowing everywhere?

Please, just tell me, tell me, tell me

Please, just tell me, tell me

You feel it, you feel it

You sensed it, you sensed it

You noticed, you noticed the power within the deep blue ocean

Tell me, just tell me

You feel it, you feel it

It's stronger, it's stronger

You ever felt this kind of power?

Hey there oh Mario sailing under the mysterious sea

Hey there oh Mario you must keep strong

You must not falter no


	14. DSMM Step by step alternative

_A/N: I decided to do another one to this song as I came up with an alternative which I personally think is just as good as the other lyrics that I have created. Hope you enjoy it also._

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Step by step (_alternative)_**

Cheep cheeps, bloopas, blurps

Hey there oh Mario sailing under the mysterious sea

Hey there oh Mario you must keep strong

You must not falter

Hey there oh Mario sailing under the mysterious sea

What can you see down there

Do you sense the power flowing everywhere?

Please, just tell me, tell me, tell me

Please, just tell me, tell me

Sinking, I'm sinking

While thinking, while thinking

About all the wonders that are hidden within the deep blue ocean

Guide me, please guide me

Show me, please show me

The wonder of this strange place

I never felt this kind of power

Hey there oh Mario sailing under the mysterious sea

Hey there oh Mario you must keep strong

You must not falter no


	15. DSMM Boo boogie

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Boo boogie**

Ok lets go Mario

Ok lets go super Mario

Because I'm getting scared

I'm feeling evil in here

I'm getting scared

I can feel the evil in here

I'm getting scared

There's something spooky in here

I feel that ghost are now following me

What am I to do?

I have never ever been this scared

Not even when I first faced Bowser and his evil men

But well then again

Maybe I was a little but I have gotten stronger

But I will not give in until I have won or see the sun

Every super hero knows that evil will always return once again

In the middle of the darkness where they'll come back and

they'll fight you again making it hilarious

So come on lets go Mario

You ready to go super Mario?

I'm no longer scared

There's still a chill in the air

I am no longer scared

There's nothing evil in here

I am not scared

There's nothing spooky in here

Apart from adorable boos

I'm no longer scared

There's still a chill in the air

I am no longer scared

There's nothing evil in here

I am not scared

There's nothing spooky in here

Apart from adorable boos


	16. DSMM Deep freeze

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Deep freeze **

Hey there Dr. Mario I feel really sick

Hey there Dr. Mario you gotta heal me quick

Hey there Dr. Mario I feel really ill

Hey there Dr. Mario just give me a cure pill

What could I do?

What can I say?

The weather gets worse

With each passing day

Hey there Dr. Mario I feel really sick

Hey there Dr. Mario you gotta heal me quick

Hey there Dr. Mario I feel really ill

Hey there Dr. Mario just give me a pill

Hey there Dr. Mario the cold's making me sick

Hey there Dr. Mario you gotta heal me quick

Hey there Dr. Mario what am I to do?

Hey there Dr. Mario what am I to say?

Hey there Dr. Mario make it go away

Hey there Dr. Mario

What can I do?

What could I say?

It's getting worse

With each passing day


	17. DSMM Piroli

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Piroli**

Hey there do you still remember

When we were much younger and life was so much funner

We'd play games all day in the middle of summer

And then we all got bored

The same old songs we just ignored

And that's when it just hit me

We were really silly

Hey there do you remember

In middle of December

I opened you in my room

I was happy yes it's true

Hey there do you remember

In the middle of the summer

I played you all day long

Till I grew bored of the same old song

Hey there do you still remember

When we were much younger and life was so much funner

We'd play games all day in the middle of summer

And then we all got bored

The same old songs we just ignored

And that's when he asked me

Were we really that silly?

Hey there do you remember

In middle of December

I opened you in my room

I was happy yes it's true

Hey there do you remember

The next year of December

I grew bored

My toys I ignored and I…

Hey there do you remember

In middle of December

I opened you in my room

I was happy yes it's true

Hey there do you remember

The next year of December

I grew bored

My toys I ignored

And I grew tired of the same old songs


	18. Mario Kart Double dash Bowser castle

**Mario Kart Double dash!!-Bowser castle**

Don't get me mad

Don't make me sad

For I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland

I shall rule all because I'm so cruel

Cos I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland fool

My heart's filled with so much sorrow

You won't live to see tomorrow

My soul is filled with flames of hatred baby

Born from the dark

With a tainted heart

Cos I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland

Must win this race and get in first place

Cos I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland

Did you think that you could win and maybe atone for your sin

Do you think you can survive and leave this evil place alive

Do you think the worst is near and you'll encounter your worst fear

You have to live you can not die in this heated place or we will cry


	19. DSMM Garden boogie

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Garden boogie**

Get get get off my garden

Get get get off my garden

Get get get off my garden now!

It took me many months to grow this

Don't think that I won't notice

Something is missing from there

The piranha plants keep growing

So get get get off my garden

Or I'll feed you to them as a snack

So get get get off my garden

Get get get off my garden

Or I shall make you regret it

Get off!

Right now!

Get off!

One more time!

Yeah!

Get off!

Right now!

Get get get off my garden

Get get get off my garden

Get get get off my garden now!


	20. DSMM Here we go!

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Here we go!**

Ok come on Mario

Are you ready to start a brand new adventure?

Come on lets go

Oh Mario are you ready move along to the music?

Ok come on Mario

Are you ready to start your brand new adventure?

Come on lets go

Oh Mario are you ready to groove?

Coming Mr. DJ!

Are you ready to

Are you ready to

Are you ready to

Are you ready to go?

Come on, come on

Everybody's excited to see you dancin'

Come on baby lets go la la la

Everybody can't wait to see you dancin yo

Come on Mr. Mario

Are you ready start a whole new adventure?

Come on yo

Oh Mario are you to dance along?

Everybody is happy

They're all having the time of their lives

Everybody is dancing their moves are as cool as the ice

Come lets go

Oh Mario are you ready then come on lets roll

Way to go oh Mario

But there's still a long way to go

What are the dangers you're going to face?

I wonder what it's gonna be

What is it that you're going to face?

M-A-R-I-O!

Hey!

Ok come on Mario

Are you ready to start your brand new adventure?

Come on lets go

Oh Mario are you ready groove?

Coming Mr. DJ!

Are you ready to

Are you ready to

Are you ready to go yo?


	21. DSMM In the whirlpool

**Dancing stage Mario mix-In the whirlpool **

Deep under the ocean

Far beyond the ocean

Far beyond the sea

Cruise along little plumber

Go and cruise along with your brother

Find what you are looking for

It's about time you found what you had hoped

Cruise along little plumber

Go and cruise along with your brother

I hope you find that hidden treasure

It's down there for your pleasure

Cruise along little plumber

Go and cruise along with your brother

Just open up your heart

We are never that far away apart

Cruise along little plumber

Go and cruise along with your brother

Have you found the secrets yet?

Oh yeah!

Tell me have you really found it?

Have you really really found it?

Tell me!

What is it that you see down there?

Tell me are we almost down there?

Oh yeah!

Tell me have you really found it?

Have you really really found it?

Tell me!

What is it that you see down there?

Tell me are we almost down there?

Deep under the ocean

Far beyond the ocean

Far beyond the sea

Yeah!


	22. DSMM Underground Mozart

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Underground Mozart**

Whoops, oh no, I think I lost control

Now I'm lost so which way should I go?

Whoops, oh no, I think I lost control

Now I'm lost so which way should I go?

Stage one and we've only just begun

And now you're trapped down there

In the middle of nowhere

So are you ready?

Lets get you above there

Where you can get some air

And we could try again

So keep on dancing

Keep on dancing

Keep on dancing

Keep on dancing

Keep on dancing don't you think of giving up on me

Let me see you moving, rock and groovin'

And twist and twirling, swing and swirling

Watch your enemies as they take flight

Dance out of darkness and into light

Don't you give up without a fight

Just move your feet and feel and feel the beat

Move your feet and feel and feel the beat

Stage two now what to do with you?

Because we're so not through

I'm still not sure what I'm to do

Ok I got it!

Just jump yourself out of there

Ok so are we clear?

Did I get that through to you my dear?

Whoops, oh no, I think I think I lost control

No longer lost and so it's time for me to go

So lets keep dancing

Lets keep dancing

Lets keep dancing until you are out of there


	23. DSMM Where's the exit?

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Where's the exit **

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Cos I think I'm lost deep underground

Because I think I'm lost deep underground

Because I think I'm lost deep underground now

Tell me where's the exit?

Just tell me where you put it

I'm frightened of the darkness

So tell me, tell me where is the exit?

Tell me where's the exit?

Just tell me where you put it

Guide me out of darkness

And just tell me, tell me where is the exit?

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Stop making me repeating myself

Tell me how to get out of this hole

I'm hoping someone would come along now

And help me get above to the surface

Tell me right now where is the exit?

Tell me right now where did you put it?

I'll smack you down if you refuse to tell me

So tell me, tell me where is the exit?

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Really must find that exit

Tell me, tell me, tell me where you…?

Tell me now where's the exit?

Tell me, tell me, tell me where's the exit?

Where did you hide that exit

Tell me where?

Tell me where's the exit?

Just tell me where you put it

I'm frightened of the darkness

So tell me tell me where is the exit?

Tell me where's the exit?

Just tell me where you put it

Guide me out of darkness

And just tell me tell me where is the exit?

Tell me where's the exit?

Just tell me where you put it

I'm frightened of the darkness

So tell me, tell me where is the exit?

Tell me where's the exit?

Just tell me where you put it

Guide me out of darkness

And just tell, me tell me where is the exit?


	24. Mario kart DS Rainbow road

**Mario Kart DS-Rainbow road **

I keep telling myself that I'm no longer afraid of the rainbow road

It's a road so beautiful that I could never be scared oh no

I have come to realise now that this road will guide me to victory

Because I know it's the end

I don't know why but my heart's floating to the sky

As I drive I can feel the colours guide me

To a place unknown and I can't find it on a map

But I know in my heart that it is definitely no trap

I keep telling myself that I'm no longer afraid of the rainbow road

It's a road so beautiful that I could never be scared oh no

I have come to realise now that this road will guide me to victory

Because we're close to the end

The stars shine bright

Brightening the darkness with light

Guiding me to a path that leads me nowhere

And if I should fall then at least I have you to call

To help me back on to the rainbow road of victory


	25. Super Princess Peach Wavy beach 1

**Super Princess Peach-Wavy Beach 1**

On a beautiful island and on a sandy beach

There was a beautiful princess that we all know as Peach

She was on an adventure to save the man she loved

To rescue all of her friends who she was thinking of

Who would have ever thought she would make it this far

It was always him saving her and she was no super star

With her beauty and grace she will save the Mushroom race

And she'll return home with them safe then restore this place


	26. DSMM Jump jump jump!

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Jump jump jump **

Hey there little koopa fan you sure you want to party?

Hey there little koopa fan

Everybody is having such a wonderful time

The weather is so perfect and divine

Chillin' on a beach and feeling the clear wind blowing my mind

And having so much fun until I die

Hey there little koopa fan you ready to party?

I said hey there little koopa fan you ready to play?

Hey hey!

Hey there little koopa fan do you wanna dance with me?

Then jump up and down

I said to jump up and down

And then just spread all the happiness around

Because I'm having such fun

Under the sun

I'm happy and free as I surf the blue sea

I'll sing a song

You sing along

We could all sing the whole day long

Hey there little koopa fan you sure you want to party?

Hey there little koopa fan

Hey there everybody are you having a wonderful time?

The weather is so perfect and divine

Chillin' on a beach and feeling the clear wind blowing my mind

I'm feeling so relaxed almost all the time

Everybody is having such a wonderful time

The weather is perfect and divine

Now I wanna relax and chill and watch the lovely clear sky

The thing I must remember before I say bye

Just relax from your destiny

This vacation was meant to be


	27. DSMM Starring Wario

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Starring Wario **

My name's Wario Wario and I told you all before that this is my show

Watch me as I show you all the real way you should dance

My name's Wario Wario and I told you all before that this is my show

It's about time that I showed everyone the cool way they should dance

My name's Wario Wario and I told you all before that this is my show

My name's Wario Wario and Mario's so lame

My name's Wario Wario and I told you all before that this is my show

It's about time that I showed Mario the real way he should dance

My name's Wario Wario and I'm the one and only star

And I really really really wanna show you what I have so far

Rock and roll

Take control

Just stand strong

And just do the same thing I do

Sing and dance

Take a chance

You know there really is no need to start small

My name's Wario Wario and I told you all before that this is my show

My name's Wario Wario and I'm the one and only star

Alright then come on then everybody

It's about time that we all just rocked the entire place away

My name's Wario Wario and I told you all that I'm the one and only star

Yeah yeah yeah!


	28. Yoshi’s cookie 1P A GB

**Yoshi's cookie- 1P A**

I want something sweet

That's good to eat

I want a really tasty snack

Had a jar right here

But now it's gone

Someone better give it back

I want something sweet

That's good to eat

I want a tasty cookie now

Had a jar right here

It vanished in thin air

Now I'm really getting mad

My name is Yoshi

I want my cookie

I am a Yoshi

A hungry dinosaur

My name is Yoshi

I want my cookie now

Or you'll really get to see me mad


	29. DSMM Up, down, left, right

_A/N: I know I keep making up words to Dancing stage Mario mix but it's my favourite game and all the best music is in it. Besides I know that the people out there who read my song fics enjoy it so I'll continue to write my lyrics. It's my duty as the Music wiz-kid. Sorry it's a little short but so is that stage being the practice one. _

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Up, down, left, right**

Twinkle, twinkle little star I often wonder where you are

Twinkle, twinkle little star watching up there from afar

Shining so bright in the darkness of the night

Twinkle, twinkle little star I often wonder where…

Twinkle, twinkle little star I often wonder…


	30. DSMM Rendezvous on ice

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Rendezvous on ice**

Beyond the snow

Beyond the ice

Sleighing away to a paradise

Beyond the ice

Beyond the snow

Trying to find me a path to go

Keep moving

Keep moving

You must stay warm

You must stay warm

Keep groovin

Keep groovin

Don't catch a cold

Don't catch a cold

Keep riding

Keep riding

You're nearly there

You're nearly there

Keep moving don't stop

Or you'll freeze to death

So just keep moving

Keep moving

You must stay warm

You must stay warm

Keep groovin

Keep groovin

Don't catch a cold

Don't catch a cold

Keep riding

Keep riding

You're nearly there so get on to that sleigh

And just glide far away

Beyond the snow

Beyond the ice

Sleighing away to a paradise

Beyond the ice

Beyond the snow

Trying to find me a path to go


	31. DSMM Midnight drive

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Midnight drive**

Are you ready?

Do you wanna dance?

Come on!

Hey there baby

Come on lets go

You ready for...

A midnight drive?

Sliding on the white snow

Trying hard to find my own way home

Sliding on the white snow

Trying hard to find a path to go

Everyone just follow my lead

As I'm sliding on the white snow

Ok come on it's not far

Almost there

Come on you can move your body!

To the left!

To the right!

Yeah come on baby

Yeah, yeah come on baby

If you wanna get funky

All you gotta do is…

Yeah come on baby

Yeah, yeah come on baby

Yeah, yeah!

Give me a one

Give me a one, two

Yeah!


	32. Mario slam basketball Peach field

**Mario slam basketball-Peach field**

Hey do you dream?

About our victory

Do you think it's meant to be?

Can we win?

Yes we can

Because we are a team

It's true it's just us three

Do you believe that we'll win this thing?

What do you think we can achieve?

I can hear the crowd chant out my name

This match has become so insane

Do you dream?

Do you dream?

About our victory

Do you think it's meant to be?

Can we win?

Yes we can

Because we are a team

It's true it's just us three

I feel confident about this game

I hear them shouting out my name

I'm having fun as I begin to run

Shooting hoops underneath the sun


	33. Mario slam basketball Jr street

**Mario slam basketball-Jr. Street**

I'm Bowser Jr.

And yes I'm the star

Of this magnificent place of mine

Jr. street yes uh-huh

It's true I'm a child

But I'm really wild

This is place filled with lies and bad luck

Cos it's my street

Oh Junior how sad that you are bad

You'll end up just like your dad

Please can't you behave for just one day?

Just for today?

No way!

Sorry!

Because I love being bad!

I'm Bowser Jr.

And yeah I'm the star

Of this magnificent place of mine

Jr. street yes uh-huh

Deception's my game

And I'll do it again

Try not to get the slots with my face

Cos this is my street

Oh Junior how sad that you are bad

You'll end up just like your dad

Please won't you behave for just one day?

Just for today?

No way!

Sorry!

Because I love being bad!


	34. Mario slam basketball Sherbet land

**Mario slam basketball-Sherbet land**

Hey there have you ever been to a snowland paradise?

Say have you ever once played on a court that's made of ice?

Hey there have you ever been to a snowland paradise?

Say have you ever once played on a court that's made of ice?

Hey there have you ever been to a snowland paradise?

Say have you ever once played on a court that's made of ice?

Hey there have you ever been to a snowland paradise?

Say have you ever once played on a court that's made of ice?

Show me, guide me, teach me how to play

I still don't get, understand it no way

Alright then baby

We're a team and we need to act that way

You will not beat me, defeat me no way

I'm sorry baby

Oh how I feel that my heart's forever frozen in this snowland

So sorry baby

Oh how I wish we could play this game someplace warmer

Someplace where it's hotter!


	35. DSMM Jump jump jump! Dark version

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Jump jump jump (Dark Version)**

Hey there evil koopalings you sure you want to party?

Hey there evil koopalings

Everybody was having such a wonderful time

The weather was so perfect and divine

You invade this lovely beach and then you ruin everybody's good time

I bet you're all having the best time of your lives

Hey there evil koopalings you ready to party?

I said hey there evil koopalings you ready to play?

Hey hey!

Hey there evil koopalings do you wanna dance with me?

Then jump up and down

I said to jump up and down

And then just spread all that wickedness around

Because we're having such fun

Under the sun

We're happy and free as we surf the blue sea

I'll sing a song

You rock along

We can just rock the whole day long

Hey there evil koopalings you sure you want to party?

Hey there evil koopalings

Sorry everybody were you all having a wonderful time?

The weather was so perfect and divine

They invade this lovely beach and then they ruined everybody's good time

I bet you were having the best time of your lives

Everybody was having such a wonderful time

The weather was so perfect and divine

Lets tear this place apart because it's the one thing that can get me to laugh

Destroying everything that's in our path

It's time to stop

I'm tired don't you see?

The Mario's can never stop me


	36. Mario slam basketball Bloocheep sea

**Mario slam basketball-Bloocheep sea**

Play with me under the sea

Can you play under the sea?

Can you play under the sea?

Come play with me under the sea

Move, jump, sway

You can not defeat me

Under here under the deep blue sea

Play with me under the sea

Can you play under the sea?

Can you play under the sea?

Come play with me under the sea

Mimics are cool

They can trick any fool

Under there under this deep blue sea


	37. Game & watch gallery 2 Donkey Kong

**Game and watch gallery 2-Donkey Kong**

Mario! Oh Mario!

I need your help and your attention!

Mario! Oh Mario!

I need you

You're the only one that can save the day

Mario! Oh Mario!

I need your help and your attention!

Mario! Oh Mario!

I need you to come here and save me

So hurry up!

I'm so sorry forgive me

I've been busy with other things

Sorry lady forgive me

I'm now coming for you

Hurry plumber you must save the day!

This big gorilla has just kidnapped me

Don't worry I'm coming

I'm here to save the day


	38. Game & watch gallery 2 Parachute

**Game and watch gallery 2-Parachute**

Someone catch me

Oh please won't someone catch me

Because I'm falling in the ocean

Of sadness and sorrow

I need you to catch me so that I may live

To see a world of tomorrow

To love you more than you could know

Somebody catch me before it's too late

Why do I keep falling and falling and falling into the sea?

I often wondered why this is happening to me

Is there still hope of me living through this bad day?

Please do not miss me

Please catch me

For I want to live


	39. Never kiss a mermaid

_A/N: My sister bought me some Mario brothers DVDs as a late birthday present and I was watching this cartoon. Now I can't get this song out of my mind and I laugh every time I hear it. _

**The adventures of super Mario bros. 3: The ugly mermaid-Never kiss a mermaid**

I'll tell you a story

Listen if you wish

It's about a lady who was partly fish

She met a plumber who flipped her fins

And that's precisely how our story begins

Never kiss a mermaid cause if you do

The mermaid's gonna want to marry you

Hey now listen up here

The mermaid only wanted to spend her life

Living under water as a plumber's wife

The plumber swam away from the deep blue sea

Saying "Being with a mermaid isn't right for me."

Never kiss a mermaid cause if you do

The mermaid's gonna want to marry you

Never kiss a mermaid cause if you do

The mermaid's gonna want to marry you


	40. Mario Kart Double dash Mario circuit

**Mario Kart Double dash!!-Luigi/Mario/Yoshi circuit **

Hey there Mario are you ready to burn the road?

Come on then lets go we're not done until the race is over

Go Luigi go!

It's time that you took control

Further and further and further down the road you go

Alright lets both work together until we win the race

Alright then

Alright

You can not win

Lets go Mario cos you're the one in control

Further and further and further down the road you go

Hey I can feel it

The flames burning up the highway

Don't get in my way

The thrill of the race is great

So lets keep moving

Don't you slow down now

We're not that far away

Hey I can feel it

The flames burning up the highway

Don't get in my way

The passion burns fierce in me

So don't you try to stop us

You can just get lost

I won't let you beat me

Are you ready to rip up the highway?

We're ready

We're ready

Are you ready to burn up the freeway?

We're ready

We're ready

Are you ready to tear up the roadway?

We're ready

We're ready so come then lets go


	41. Mario Kart Super circuit Bowser castle

**Mario Kart Super Circuit-Bowser's castle**

You still alive?

Come on lets drive

Baby you must survive

Come on lets go

Lets take control

It's time to rock and roll

Yeah lets rock and roll!

Prepare for defeated

In this wicked heat

Because you won't beat me

No no no way!

Come on lets move

It's time to cruise

There's no way that I'll lose this race

Racing through this heated place of mine

The traps are all so wonderful because they're mine

Yeah yeah

So are you ready?

Yeah yeah

You wanna race me?

Oh cheating everywhere I go

I can not help it though

Cos that's the way I am

I'm the king


	42. Mario and Yoshi 1p Star

**Mario and Yoshi-1p Star**

Hatching some Yoshies

A hip hip hooray

It's really a special day today

Hatching some Yoshies

A hip hip hooray

We're having a lot of fun today

Hey my brother is it true?

Oh wow yes my brother

It is true

First there was three

Now there's thirteen

It's the biggest crowed of

Yoshies I've ever seen

Well sometimes they're hungry

And sometimes they're smiling

And sometime they're laughing

Until until until they're crying

There's just too many

So come on get ready

We're going outside now to set them all free

Oh mama mia what should I do?

Guess I should have sat down and

Thought this thing through

Mama mia man I should've done that sooner

How was I supposed to know

How fast these little Yoshies grow

Now I've lost control

Please you need to help me!

For there's just so many!

What is it that I'm supposed do

Because I just don't know?

You see there's just too many

There's like a hundred Yoshies

And they're all unique and ready

For some action

Alright then time to go

They all have special powers they acquired

In order to help them grow up quicker

Mama mia!

Lets move faster

I'm hungry lets grab a pizza

How was I supposed to know

How fast these little Yoshies grow

Ok now it is time to go

It's time that you stopped being slow


	43. Super Mario brothers 3 Overworld 2

**Super Mario brothers 3-Overworld 2**

Hey there wicked koopalings do you wanna party?

I said hey there evil koopalings do you wanna play today?

Hey there evil koopalings you having a wicked time?

Then come on lets go

Tell me now where should we go?

Those pesky plumbers are so out of control

As you know

Because there's Larry and Roy

Wendy and Morton

Lemmy and Iggy

The six of you are tricky

Ludwig's the best

He'll deal with the pests

Because that is the way the game should be

Hey there wicked koopalings do you wanna party?

I said hey there evil koopalings do you wanna play today?

Hey there evil koooaling you having a wicked time?

Then come on lets go

Tell me now where should we go?

Those pesky plumbers are so out of control

As you know

Because there's seven of you

So what should we do?

Should we give up and run?

Fly towards the mad sun?

Our plan is now set

It's not over yet

I for one will not lose this bet


	44. DSMM Pipe pop

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Pipe pop**

Do you want to dance?

Do you want to play?

Do you want to dance the entire night away?

Then keep dancing

Then keep dancing

Till you're reaching for the stars

Do you want to sing?

Do you want to dance?

Tell me do really want to get another chance?

Then keep dancing

Then keep dancing

Till you're reaching for the stars

Yeah yeah yeah

Bring it on

The piranha plants keep singing the songs that they like

Keep on dancing until you are out of da pipe

Don't you stop

You cannot give it up

Once you are free that's when you're allowed to stop

Do you want to dance?

Do you want to play?

Tell me do you really want to dance the night away?

Then keep dancing

Then keep dancing

Till you're reaching for the stars

Do you like to sing?

Do you like to dance?

Tell me do really want to get another chance?

Then keep dancing

Then keep dancing

Till you're reaching for for the stars

Come on, come on, come on, come on

Dance, keep on dancing till you're reaching for the moonlight

I said dance, keep on dancing till you're reaching for the stars

Dance, keep on dancing till you're reaching for the moonlight

I said dance, keep on dancing till you reach the planet Mars


	45. DSMM Cabin fever

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Cabin fever**

Mario's the super star!

Here we go!

I often feel a chill inside

Deep down in my soul

I need to feel someone's warmth near me

In the hopes that I don't get cold

I often feel a chill inside

That is deep down in my soul

But despite all that I still have to stay strong

And not lose control no no no

So dance!

Keep moving gotta stay warm

Just dance!

You feel it?

You feel the heat now?

Dance!

Don't stop you gotta keep moving!

Just dance!

You feel it?

Your heart is getting warmer

So dance!

Keep moving gotta stay warm

Just dance!

You feel it?

You feel the heat now?

Dance!

Don't stop you gotta keep moving!

Just dance!

You feel it?

Your heart is getting hotter

I said to dance!

Keep moving gotta stay warm

Just dance!

You feel it?

You feel the heat now?

Dance!

Don't stop you gotta keep moving!

Just dance!

You feel it?

Your heart is getting warmer

So dance!

Keep moving gotta stay warm

Just dance!

You feel it?

You feel the heat now?

Dance!

Tell me can you feel the heat now?

Your moves are hot

Yeah!

Oh yeah!

Lets get it on!

I need to show you I'm strong

Yeah yeah yeah!

I am daring you all to out burn my moves


	46. Mario slam basketball Bowser castle

_A/N-My friend King's angel sent this to me and I thought it was pretty good and so I decided to put it up. Thanks for sending it to me King's angel. In the e-mail she sent to me it said: **I would post this up myself but I don't think it's any good. Besides I have my hands full trying to write up a good Tekken fic. **Well good luck on that but from now on let me make the lyrics. This is just a one off so don't make a habit of it. It's nice to know I have fans out there but still y'know. ;)_

**Mario slam basketball-Bowser castle**

Don't ask me why

But tonight's the night you fry

Don't ask me why

But tonight's the night you…

Don't ask me why

But tonight's the night you cry

Don't ask why

But tonight you're gonna die

Don't ask me why

But tonight's the night you…

Don't ask me why

But tonight's the night you lose

Don't ask why

But this is the path I choose

Don't ask me why

But tonight we're getting tough

Don't ask me why

But tonight we're playing rough

Don't ask me why

But tonight's the night we win

Don't ask me why

But tonight's the night we…


	47. PMTYD Rawk Hawk battle

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door-Rawk Hawk **

Rock on Rawk Hawk

Yeah dude lets rock!

Rock on Rawk Hawk

Oh yeah lets rock!

Rock on Rawk Hawk

Come on show me what you're made of

Come on show me what you got

Go Rawk Hawk

Go Rawk Hawk

Come on

Go Rawk Hawk

Go Rawk Hawk

Bring it on

Go Rawk Hawk

Go Rawk Hawk

Rock on

Go Rawk Hawk

Go Rawk Hawk

This is fun

Yeah!


	48. Mario Kart Double dash Rainbow road

**Mario Kart Double dash!!-Rainbow road **

Driving out there on to the Rainbow road

Thinking of all the sites that I've seen

We're way in front of everybody else

I see them trailing slowly behind me

Driving out there on to the Rainbow road

Thinking of the places I've been

I have my best friend right here by my side

Do you believe that you can win?

Do you believe that you can beat us?

We're a team of two super heroes

We're the fastest you can not beat us

I see the finish, it's straight ahead

I see it near I know we can reach it

I feel so happy

I feel like the colours are helping us to win

I feel so proud

We managed to complete this really hard road to victory


	49. NSMB Boss's castle

**New super Mario brothers-Boss's castle**

Don't cry

This is your destiny

To destroy the world

Hey there little koopa

Please don't cry

Daddy will sing you a lullaby

Filled with ugly goombas

And evil koopa troopas

And all the other things that will give you nightmares

Hey there little koopa

Please don't cry

Daddy will sing you a lullaby

A song sang by your mother

And now sang by your father

To help you grow into a real evil monster


	50. Super Princess Peach Fury volcano 1

**Super Princess Peach-Fury Volcano 1**

Don't get me mad

I really mean it yeah

Don't you test my anger

Don't make me mad

I really mean it alright

So don't you burn me up

Don't get me mad

I really mean it yeah

Don't you light my fire

You better go

Because I know I'm gonna lose control

Yeah well I'm really sorry baby

I'd really like rock and roll

But I'm a woman that likes to take control

So try to stop me

Stop me ok

Because we all know there's no way that you're all gonna win

Yeah!


	51. Yoshi’s cookie 1P C GB

**Yoshi's cookie-1p C**

I'm a hungry Yoshi

I want my cookie

Ladidi ladidi oh

I'm just getting hungry thinking about those cookies

Ladidi ladidi oh

I can smell those sweet treats

They are never far away

I really want to eat them right away

Give me my cookies

Or you're gonna pay


	52. PMTYD Shadow Queen final battle

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door****-Shadow Queen final battle**

I am the Shadow Queen

Yes I'm the Shadow Queen

Fear me I'm the queen of darkness

Fear me I'm the cause of your despair

Fear me I'm the queen of darkness

Fear me I'm the cause of your nightmares

I am the queen of darkness

Yes I am the cause of your despair

I am the queen of darkness

Yes I am the cause of your nightmares

I'm the Shadow Queen

I'm a demon

Fear me for I'm your queen

For I'm the Shadow Queen yes

So fear me right now

Feel my pain

Fear the dark

Don't believe in your love

For I'm the Shadow Queen

Yes I'm the Shadow Queen


	53. Super Mario 64 Bobomb field

**Super Mario 64-Bob-omb field **

I really despise the bob-ombs

They blow up in my face like a bomb

I see them marching around

Making loud sounds

And they're always going off

How I really despise the bob-ombs

Yes I really do hate the bob-ombs

Because when they explode I lose track of what's going on

I really despise the bob-ombs

They blow up in my face like a bomb

I see them marching around

Making loud sounds

And they're always going off

Why won't they get out of my face

Go blow up some far away place

Like Bowser's evil castle fortress

Why do they blow themselves up?

It's dumb, I know can't they take enough?

They're the type of monsters you just have to hate

Don't get them mad or they'll blow up oh no too late!

Here they come!

Their fuses lit!

To blow me up!

This is it!

What to do?

What to say?

Oh my gosh I'm sorry!

Don't blow up!

Just stay calm

I am just making fun

Lets relax

Don't explode

Let us just take things slow

I'm starting to like the bob-ombs

Though they still blow me up like a bomb

They're still marching around

Making loud sounds

And always going off

But I'm starting to like the bob-ombs

Yes I'm staring to like the bob-ombs

So lets get out of this place and just return home

I am starting to like the bob-ombs

Though they still blow me up like a bomb

They're still marching around

Making loud sounds

And always going off

Now go away to some far away place

There must be somebody else you can chase

Because I've had enough now I'm gonna go away


	54. Shadow Queen final battle alternative

_**A/N- **I was asked to make an alternative to this song and so I did. I hope you enjoy this better than the other one._

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door****-Shadow Queen final battle _Alternative _**

I am the Shadow Queen

Yes I'm the Shadow Queen

Do you fear the queen of darkness?

I'm the queen of evil and despair

Do you fear my evil powers?

You can't hide the dark is everywhere

Do you fear to lose your loved one?

You'll join her soon to a realm that's filled with fear

Hate me I'm the queen of shadows

Let's end this now it's time that you die

Because I'm the Shadow Queen

Queen of evil

Bow down you filthy dog that's right

For I'm the Shadow Queen yes

So fear the dark oh yes

Feel the pain

Feel the hate

You'll die here

It's you fate

For I'm the Shadow Queen

Yes I'm the Shadow Queen


	55. PMTYD Macho Grubba battle

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door-Macho Grubba **

Oh yeah lets go!

Bring it on!

'Cause in the end the whole world is gonna see

Just who comes out stronger

I'll show you power

I'll show you pain

The lust that makes men go insane

There's no way that you can stop me

I will destroy you so go home to mummy

Go ahead and cry

Unless you want to die

Don't get in my way

If you do then I'll make you pay

I'll show you power

I'll show you pain

The lust that makes men go insane

There's no way that you can stop me

I will destroy you so go home to mummy

Oh yeah lets go!

I said to bring it on!

'Cause in the end the whole world is gonna see

Just who comes out stronger


	56. Yoshi’s cookie 1P B GB

**Yoshi****'****s cookie- 1P B**

My name is Yoshi and I love cookies

Yes I am a Yoshi that loves his cookies

You ready to play?

Come on and lets bake cookies everyday

I'm getting hungry

Lets all just eat the cookies that we made today

My name is Yoshi and I love cookies

Yes I am a Yoshi that loves his cookies

You ready to play?

Come on and lets bake cookies everyday

I love my cookies

So lets eat them all up before next we play

Oh I love the smell of those sweet cookies that's in the air

Oh yeah that's right I want some more

Lets make more cookies to raise the score

Come on now


	57. DSMM Rollercoasting

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Rollercoasting**

Hey there Mario down the crazy old tracks we go

Rock on Mario there's no way Wario can escape us

Lets go Mario lets catch up to Wario

Further and further and further down the track you go

Hey there Mario down the crazy old tracks we go

Rock on Mario there's no way Wario can escape us

Come on Mario down the rollercoaster you go

Further and further and further down the track you go

Hey can you see him?

You can't escape me!

Hey there Mario down the crazy old tracks we go

Rock on Mario there's no way Wario can escape us

Lets go Mario lets catch up to Wario

Further and further and further down the track you go


	58. Mario Kart Double dash Baby park

**Mario Kart Double Dash!!-Baby Park**

You're acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

Quit acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

It's about time to grow up and start acting your age

You're an adult now so just act that way

You're acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

Quit acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

Tell me have you seen two babies driving a fast car?

Who could have imagined they could drive so fast

You're acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

Quit acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

It's about time to grow up and start acting like a man

Just keep driving that car as fast as you can

You're acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

Quit acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

It's time that you all grew up and stop acting like a brat

I know that you don't really act like that

You're acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

Quit acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

It's about time to grow up and start acting your own age

You're an adult now so just act that way

You're acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

Quit acting like a baby

Wah wah! Wah wah!

You really need to just grow up and start acting your age

So stop acting like a little brat ok

Don't be such a baby just grow up now

I am growing tired of all your temper tantrums

Don't be such a baby just grow up now

No one likes a show-off so don't be such a brat


	59. Super Princess Peach Ladida plains 1

**Super Princess Peach-Ladida plains 1**

I am on a journey to rescue my friend Mario

He has saved my life so many times

Now I must do the same thing for him

I have my umbrella to help me on my way

Once I meet up with Bowser I'll make him pay

I am on a journey to rescue my friend Luigi

He has helped save me a dozen of times

Now I'm doing the same thing for him

I have my umbrella to help me on my way

Once I meet up with Bowser yes he's gonna pay

My people have faith in me

Do not take me lightly

Because I'm much stronger than you might think

I maybe a princess

So what if I wear a dress

I know in my heart that I will not fail

I am on a journey to rescue my friends and the Toads

They've been there to help me out

Now a new story is gonna be told

It's about me a princess

Who rescues all her friends

An exciting new story which will never end

I am on a journey to rescue my love Mario

I will save him whatever it takes

With my magic talking umbrella

I have Perry the umbrella to guide me on my way

To meet up with Bowser to make him pay

My people have faith in me

Do not take me lightly

Because I'm much stronger than people think

I maybe a princess

So what if I wear a dress

I know in my heart that I can not fail


	60. Mario Kart DS Bowser castle

**Mario Kart DS-Bowser Castle**

Here we are

Once again

Tearing up the damn highway

Here we are

Driving through my castle

Here we are

Once again

Trying to defeat Mario

I want that plumber to lose

Here we are

Once again

Tearing up the damn highway

Here we are

Driving through my castle

Here we are

Once again

Trying to destroy Mario

I want that plumber to die


	61. Mario & Luigi Superstar saga seabed

**Mario and Luigi superstar saga-Seabed**

I'm often sometimes thinking

Wishing

Dreaming

Of everything that I miss in my own beloved home world

The adventures were amazing

But my memory's fading

I wish to return back home to my so called

Pathetic real world

What's a plumber meant to do?

There's so much I wanted to see and to do

I refuse to leave until I do what I must do

I'm often sometimes thinking

Wishing

Dreaming

Of everything that I miss about my beloved home world

My life is never easy

I'm feeling queasy

I really hate the ocean

But it's my duty to save the whole world

What's a plumber meant to do?

There's so much I wanted to see and to do

But I will not leave because my home is right here with you


	62. Paper Mario Huff 'N' Puff battle

**Paper Mario-Huff 'N' Puff battle**

Bet you didn't think this could happen to you?

But it has so what can you

Can you do?

I ask you?

Get off cloud nine

Your life is mine

What did you expect from me?

I may look soft but I'm bad as bad be

I won't lose easily


	63. Game & watch gallery 2 Game select

**Game and watch gallery 2-Game select**

Hello hey!

What shall we play today

Oh yeah oh yeah!

Lot's of games

Designed by Game & Watch

Oh yeah oh yeah!

There's Donkey Kong

And Parachute

Yeah!

Helmet

Ball

And Chef's the easiest of all

Yeah!


	64. Mario Kart DS Waluigi pinball

**Mario Kart DS-Waluigi pinball/Wario stadium**

Hey there Waluigi time to have a wicked party

Hey there Wario it's time to have some fun

Hey there everybody are you all having a really good time?

Then lets just burn up the road

Too slow come on move faster

I can see them they are catching up with us

Come on don't slow down

It's time to play it rough

If they want a battle then lets give them what they deserve

There's no way I'll let them move up ahead

Hey there Wario are you having a good time?

Hey there Waluigi are you having fun?

Only one of you can win

Are you sure this is worth it?

This ain't over until I know who has won


	65. NSMB Overworld 2

**New super Mario brothers-Overworld 2 **_**(Mushroom waltz)**_

Here's a story that needs to be told

About two brothers called Mario

They went on a journey to save the day

Peach is kidnapped yes once again

Bowser Jr.'s still just child

But he's still very vile

Once again we're on a journey

Didn't have this trouble with Daisy

I still can't believe Peach is kidnapped again

So we travelled the grassy plains

And the mountains and rivers again

We crossed the deserts of sand and ice

A little vacation sounds really nice

We're so tired of the same thing

So this story I'll sing

I doubt we are getting lazy

But the story's getting more crazy

I can not believe we must save Peach again

When this over I'm going home and then I am going to relax

I'll eat some pasta and maybe some pizza and I plan on heading off to bed

I feel so tired and really exhausted I really feel I can take no more

It's time to end it

For I am getting tired

Fatigue has caught with me

This is not what I desired

But at least after this I might not have to

Save that lazy little princess once again


	66. Super Mario land Birabuto

**Super Mario land-Birabuto**

This is a story about me

About me and Princess Daisy

I went on an adventure to save her from the evil Tatanga

This is a story about me

About me and Princess Daisy

I had to save her for the brother I love

No one can stop me

This is something I have to do

Don't worry Daisy

I'm coming for you


	67. Mario slam basketball Daisy’s garden

_A/N-This song was sang by my sister after she beat me in this game. I can't stnad her. She's always beating me! But this song was pretty funny so I wrote it down and am posting it up. So I'm not all that angry anymore._

**Mario slam basketball-Daisy's garden**

Time to grow

Time to grow

Time to grow Petey Piranha

Time to grow

Time to grow

Time to grow Petey Piranha

Grow, grow, grow my flowers grow

The sun is shining don't you know?

It is spring time get ready for fun

Lets play basketball

The rain has stopped and the sun is shining so bright

So are you all prepared for the big fight?

We won't use swords we'll just use this basketball

And then the world will see which team is really truly super cool

So grow, grow, grow my flowers grow

The sun is shining don't you know?

It is spring time get ready for fun

Lets play basketball


	68. Superstar saga Tee Hee Valley

**Mario and Luigi superstar saga-Tee hee valley **

Trailing through the desert lands

Walking upon the desert sands

The sun is hot

We sweat a lot

But I will not let it get me down

I won't frown

I'll just carry on

I'll just sing a happy song

I have to be strong

We will carry on

We've faced worse than this before

This is nothing much

We try to help the friends we love

For it is them that we're thinking of

We're crossing through the desert plains

Hoping to see our friends again

I can't wait

The winds they guide the way

Through the desert where they play

We're not far away

The winds they blow a way

I even thought I heard them say

We must go this way


	69. Mario Kart DD Bowser castle final lap

**Mario Kart Double dash!!-Bowser castle _Final lap_**

Don't make me sad

Don't get me mad

For I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland

I will rule all because I'm so cruel

Cos I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland fool

My heart is filled with so much sorrow

You won't live to see tomorrow

My eyes they burn with flames of hatred baby

Born from the dark

With a tainted heart

Cos I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland

We'll win this race and get in first place

Cos I'm the evil koopa prince of Darkland

Did you believe that you could win and maybe atone for your sin?

Did you really think that you'd survive and leave this evil place alive?

I'll tell you this the worst is near and you'll encounter your worst fear

Too bad you lose we won this race

So sorry losers in your face!


	70. Mario Kart DS Wario stadium final lap

**Mario Kart DS-Waluigi pinball/Wario stadium _Final lap_**

Hey there Wario I heard you had a wicked party

Hey yo Waluigi are you having fun?

Hey there everybody are you all having a really good time?

The race here is almost done

Too slow come on move faster

I can see them trailing slowly behind you

Come on don't slow down

Like I said you're almost done

Don't look back keep on going

There's no way I'll let them move up ahead

Because one of you will definately win this race

Hey there Wario are you having a good time?

Hey there Waluigi are you having fun?

Only one of you can win

Are you sure this is worth it?

Game over I wonder just who has won


	71. Mario Kart DS Figure 8 circuit

**Mario Kart DS-Figure 8 circuit/Mario circuit**

Hey there super Mario you just keep on driving

I believe that you can win

Hey there super Mario I watched you as you drove by

And knocked the evil Bowser off the road

Hey there super Mario I think that you can win this

Speed up and don't ever give in

You just keep on driving

You just keep an eye on the road

Because you're Mario that's who you are

Remember that and don't forget it

You are a hero and you're the guy that everyone adores

Yes you are Mario that's who you are

Keep driving and don't ever give in

Yes you're a hero and you're the master of the racing karts

So keep on driving until you win

Just keep on looking ahead and don't ever look back

Keep driving until reach the end

Come on you have to keep driving


	72. DSMM Choir on the green

_A/N-This was done by my best friend who begged me to post this up for her. She likes this song. I personally don't because it's way too cheerful but whatever. That's just what I think._

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Choir on the green**

Singing a song of love and joy

Dancing the dance of happiness

I'll just keep dancing on top of this cloud

Singing this song

Dancing along to this music

I'm gonna dance the day away

Somebody sing a song

Everybody dance along

I plan to sing all night and day

Because I had a lovely day

I see you dancing down below

Everybody sing this song

And I'll just dance along

The stars dance with me in the darkness of the night

So everyone else just dance with me


	73. Mario party 7 Grand canal

**Mario party 7-Grand Canal **_**(Sail the canals)**_

This place reminds me of where I met this girl

She had long black hair and her teeth shone like pearls

Her eyes were deep blue like this peaceful canal

But this woman I met was no ordinary girl

She liked to use magic to see things that I could not see

She even told me about my destiny

I met her in Venice the land that I love

For it is that place that I've been thinking of

But I am happy where I am with my best friends beside me

Nobody can take this feeling away from me

I just want to sail the canal and then play a few games

And forget the troubles that keep following me

We rode the gondola just me and my girl

The Shy Guys took me on a tour of the Grand Canal

It was so peaceful and a pleasant change

I wish I had time to do all this again

I smell, yes I smell fresh pasta lingering in the air

Alright then paisano won't you please stop right here

I'm feeling real hungry I want something to eat

The food here is so delicious it can not be beat

I am happy where I am with my best friends beside me

Nobody can take this feeling away from me

I just want to sail the canal and then play a few games

And forget the troubles that keep following me


	74. Paper Mario Bowser’s castle

**Paper Mario-Bowser's castle**

Do you still wish to fight?

Are you sure you want to risk your life?

To do what you alone believe to be right?

To save Peach from her plight tonight?

You still want to fight?

Tell me why you've returned?

It's as if you're asking to get burned

I am the invincible Koopa king

I'll tear you all apart and then destroy everything

I still do not get it

Why have you come back here?

Was it all part of a dare?

You must be stupid and dumb

To have returned here and be pummelled into a bloody pulp yeah!

So do you still wish to fight?

Are you sure you want to risk your life?

To do what you alone believe to be right?

To save Peach from her plight tonight?

You still want to fight?

Tell me why you've returned?

It's as if you're asking to get burned

I am the invincible Koopa king

I'll tear you all apart and then destroy everything


	75. Mario slam basketball practice mode

**Mario slam basketball-Practice mode**

It's time to play it hardcore

It's time to settle the score

Let's all practice together

3 on 3!

Three on three, him, her and me

He tossed it to you now pass it to me

Our skills will win us victory

Mario!

My special shot is super hot

Hers is pretty and your's kinda silly

I'd like to see them try and beat me

3 on 3!

Wario will run you over

Do a trick shot and pass the ball over

Our opponents here can beat us never

Mario!


	76. Slam basketball Peach field alternate

**Mario slam basketball-Peach field_ (Alternative)_**

Say do you dream about our destiny?

Me, you, him just us three?

Shooting hoops on a beach

Just us and Princess Peach

The ball is in our reach

Tell me do you believe that you'll win?

All I want is to just play rough

It's time that we just move ahead now

I won't let nobody stop me now


	77. Paper Mario Koopa bros battle

**Paper Mario-Koopa bros. battle **

We're the Koopa brothers and we just love fighting

We're the Koopa brothers that just love to play

We're the Koopa brothers and we will rock you

Oh yeah we're the Koopa brothers gonna make your day

We are the Ninja Koopas

Get ready to cry

Because when we're done with you you'll so want to die

Oh yeah lets get it on

Oh yeah we're in control

Come on baby

We're the Ninja Koopas

Our moves are so smooth

So come on baby lets just get back in da groove


	78. Mario kart 64 Frappe snowland

**Mario Kart 64-Frappe snowland **

This place is blue

The same colour as the ice

And the snow taste sweet

It's like a sugar paradise

The air feels cold

And taste a little minty

But I'm happy here because it's known as the Frappe Snowland

Can you all not see it's a fantasy

Driving through the snow ahead of me

But I won't let it be the end of me

Here we are in the Frappe Snowland


	79. Paper Mario Tubba Blubba battle

**Paper Mario-Tubba Blubba battle**

Tubba Blubba finally we gotcha

We found your heart

So you're not invincible

So you still think that you're cool?

Sorry loser you're a fool

Time to save the Boos

And then rescue the star ha!

Tubba Blubba you're a fake

Your existence here was a big mistake

I don't understand you at all

Leave the Boos alone and I shall spare you

I know how to defeat you

And we're coming to get you

It's time for us to have a showdown

Come on then lets end this right now

Tubba Blubba finally we gotcha

We found your heart

So you're not invincible

So you still think that you're cool?

Sorry loser you're a fool

Time to save the Boos

And then rescue the star ha!


	80. Paper Mario General Guy battle

**Paper Mario-General Guy battle**

Time to fight

We're gonna start a war

Shy guys come

Lets rid ourselves of this scum

I am General guy and this here is my crew

With our powers combined together we can so take you

Come on lets all join together and smack this hero down

Ka-blam!

Yeah! Zam bam!

I am General guy and this here is my Shy guy crew

You can knock us down but we will just keep coming towards you

You're not the only ones that can be a team

This here is my own Shy guy army

And they're all here standing behind me


	81. PMTYD Hooktail castle

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door-Hooktail castle**

Here we are in this dark, gloomy castle

Looking for a dragon that's most evil

We must defeat him or be eaten

Do you understand the story so far?

We are looking for a crystal star

It's one of the keys that can help to open the thousand year door

So lets carry on

We have to be strong

We need to be brave

My people we must save

I'm a Koopa that's not weak

Though I'm finding it hard to speak

Or to walk or to fight because I am frightened of what I saw inside


	82. Super Princess Peach Wavy beach 2

**Super Princess Peach-Wavy beach 2**

Yeah, yeah!

We're gonna cross the deep blue sea

I won't let nobody stop me now

No way!

Outta the way!

You don't wanna mess with Peachy

Well hey there Peachy!

Oh wow look at you

Prancing around so fancy free

Well hey there Peachy!

Do you have the skills to set your best friends free?

Well hey there Peachy!

Hey wow look at you

Did you come here across the sea?

Well hey there Peachy!

Come on now don't give up yet please for me


	83. Yoshi's safari Grand bridge

**Yoshi's safari-Grand bridge**

We're gonna cross the Grand bridge

Yes indeed that's right

I'm gonna find myself a Koopaling to fight

I'm telling ya I heard rumours Iggy Koopa has been real bad

And hiding out here doing all the bad things that kids shouldn't do

We're gonna cross the Grand bridge

Oh yeah that's right

I hope I do not find a Koopaling to fight

I'm telling ya the air is fresh

The sun shines bright filling my heart with light and

Making me smile as I flutter up high


	84. PMTYD Bowser battle

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door-Bowser battle**

Hey there I'm Bowser Koopa and this here is Kammy Koopa

We are not related but we are stronger when together

Now it's two on two

You'll all be crying once we're through with you

I'll be the one saving the princess

And everyone will forget all about you

Because I am Bowser Koopa and this is Kammy Koopa

We are not related but we're stronger together

I'm a bad-ass Koopa

And I'm gonna scorch ya

'Cause I am Bowser Koopa the cool king of Koopas

Yeah I am Bowser Koopa, this is Kammy Koopa

And we're gonna beat ya

Go Go!

Bowser!

'Cause I am Bowser Koopa and this is Kammy Koopa

And we're gonna burn ya

Go Go!

Go Go!

Bowser!

Go Bowser!

Yeah yeah!

Go Bowser!

Go Go!

Yeah Bowser!

Yeah yeah!

Go Bowser!


	85. PMTYD Bowser SMB

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door-Bowser **_**(SMB theme)**_

Yeah lets go

Go Bowser go!

You ready to start a brand new adventure?

You wanna prove you're stronger than Mario?

Than come on lets go on your little adventure

Bowser Koopa you're one of the coolest villains

Come on Bowser lets go

La la la!

I think that it's great that you keep on challenging Mario

Bowser Koopa you're one really heartless villain

Oh yeah Bowser you go

La la la!

But I also think that it's sad for you lose to Mario

What are the dangers you're going to face?

I wonder what it's gonna be?

The X-Nauts have been seen invading the place

Hey!


	86. Super paper Mario final battle

_WARNING!: May contain spoilers. Anyone who has not played or completed Super Paper Mario should not read. Anyone who has not played or completed this game that reads this…well I did warn you. _

**Super Paper Mario-Super Dimentio **_**(The ultimate show)**_

Oh when the stars defy their destiny

Four heroes will shine of the purest light

To protect their friends, their rivals and their families

So you believe you're destined to fight and banish the pure darkness?

Did you believe that you'll win this fight and save your brother from the horrors?

I'm the prince of evil and despair

And as I stand before you all as ruler of everything you see

With Luigi with me I will…

I'll destroy the universe and recreate and undo all of mans mistakes

And this is how the sad story of love will end because it is now only history

I will banish what light is left inside your souls and end your games

Oh when the planets begin to fade like a dying star

Four heroes will unit, shine of the purest light

To defend all the worlds from the evil prophecy

So you believe you're destined to fight and save your friend Luigi?

Did you believe that I'll lose this fight and seal away the chaos?

I'm the mad prince of evil and despair


	87. Super Mario sunshine Ricco harbour

**Super Mario sunshine-Ricco harbour**

I'm on an adventure

While I'm on vacation

This is not how I hoped it would be

Princess Peach is missing

And someone's trying to frame me

Why is all of this happening to me?

I think this is the work of him

The evil vile Koopa king we know as Bowser

I don't know why he won't just leave us be

He knows that he can never beat me

I'm on an adventure

While I'm on vacation

This is not how I hoped it would be

I could have sworn that I saw a young child

That looked an awful lot like my old enemy

They say his name is Bowser Jr.

How can someone so mean look so adorable?

Why would he want to be like his father?

Why can't he learn to be normal?

I'm on an adventure

While I'm on vacation

This is not how I hoped it would be


	88. Super paper Mario Underwater

**Super paper Mario-Bloops ahoy! **_**(The tile pool)**_

Swimming under the ocean that's blue

We are searching for you

We know that you are not far away

So just wait there for me

Under the ocean

Under the ocean

Under the ocean as we all search for you

Under the ocean

Under the ocean

Under the ocean as we search for Tippi

Swim ahead

Just swim ahead

Please wait for me

I'll be there

Swim ahead

Just swim ahead

Please wait for me

Just wait


	89. Super paper Mario Mr L

**Super paper Mario-Mr. L's theme **_**(Mr. L, Green thunder)**_

Mr. L you're one heck of a guy

I know you but I just don't know why

Mr. L the Green Thunder

Mr. L, I'm sure I know ya

Mr. L you're one heck of a guy

I know you but I just don't know why

Mr. L the Green Thunder

Mr. L, I'm sure I know ya

You look really cool and really strong

You remind me of someone I know


	90. PMTYD Doopliss battle

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door-Doopliss battle**

Doopliss is a childish ghosty

Who likes imitating people mostly

He goes around pretending to be a hero

But we know the truth

He's a big fat zero

Doopliss is a mean little ghosty

Who likes to steal other peoples identity

He goes around pretending to be a hero

But we know the truth

He's a big fat zero

We know the truth he's a big fat nothing

Gone like the wind or air or something

Doopliss is a childish ghosty

Who likes imitating people mostly

He goes around pretending to be a hero

But we know the truth

He's a big fat zero

Doopliss is a mean little ghosty

Who likes to steal other peoples identity

Stop pretending to me you cretin!

Doopliss is a mean and evil child

A Dooplighost who actions are really vile

He thinks that being a pig is really funny

When I'm done pounding on him

I'll send him crying back like a baby to his mummy

Why does Doopliss have to be a mean and weird looking fraudster

His powers are unique and are like no other

He will never get away with what he has done

Because this battle has only just begun

Doopliss is a childish ghosty

Who likes imitating people mostly

He goes around pretending to be a hero

But we know the truth

He's a big fat zero

Doopliss is a mean little ghosty

Who likes to steal other peoples identity

He goes around pretending to be a hero

But we know the truth

He's a big fat zero

We know the truth he's a big fat nothing

Gone like the wind or air or something

Doopliss is a childish ghosty

Who likes imitating people mostly

He goes around pretending to be a hero

But we know the truth

He's a big fat zero

Doopliss is a mean little ghosty

Who likes to steal other peoples identity

So stop pretending to me you cretin!


	91. Yoshi's island DS Athletic

**Yoshi's island DS-Athletic**

Hi little Yoshi what's that on your back?

Is that a baby I see there?

And look at that the stork's carrying the rest in the air

Look there's baby Bowser

And there's little DK

And there's baby Peach and Wario and Mario

Hi little Yoshi what's that on your back?

Is that a baby I see there?

And look at that the stork's carrying the rest in the air


	92. Super Mario brothers 2 Overworld theme

**Super Mario brothers 2-Overworld theme**

Come lets go Mr. Mario

Luigi, Peach, Toad

Come on you ready to go?

Lets start the adventure

There's so many places to venture

We need to defeat the evil King Wart

Alright press on

Hey I think I saw this place while I was dreaming

It reminds me of where I first faced Bowser and his Koopa soldiers

Are they related because they seem act just like each other

They both hate veggies and they both seem to act really dumb

Those royal Koopa scum

I try so hard not think about those two

But hey what am I meant to do

But when this is done

We're gonna tell the story and

Laugh about this while still having fun

Come lets go Mr. Mario

Luigi, Peach, Toad

Come on you ready to go?

Lets start the adventure

There's so many places to venture

We need to defeat the evil King Wart


	93. Strikers charged Crystal canyon

**Mario strikers charged football-Crystal canyon**

There've been times when I feel lonely

And when I'm feeling sad

So I take a walk through the crystal canyon

And then I don't feel so bad

Whenever I'm upset or feeling sad

You're always there by my side

Yeah that's right

When I'm feeling lonely

You come to me and then I feel glad

And joyful and happy

Whenever I feel lonely

And when I'm feeling sad

I take a walk through the crystal canyon

And then I don't feel so bad

Whenever I'm upset or all alone

You're always there by my side

Yeah that's right

When I'm feeling lonely

You come to me and then I feel glad

And joyful and happy

So what if you don't get it

Just how much this place means to me

I just want to win this game quickly

Whenever I'm upset or feeling sad

You're always there by my side

Yeah that's right

When I'm feeling lonely

You come to me and then I feel glad

And joyful and happy

There've been times when I feel lonely

And when I'm feeling sad

So I take a walk through the crystal canyon

And then I don't feel so bad

So what if you don't get it

Just how much this place means to me

I just want to win this quickly

Whenever I'm upset or all alone

You're always there by my side

Yeah that's right

When I'm feeling lonely

You come to me and then I feel glad

And joyful and happy

Whenever I'm upset or feeling sad

You're always there by my side

Yeah that's right

When I'm feeling lonely

You come to me and then I feel glad

And joyful and happy


	94. Dancing stage Mario mix Pirate dance

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Pirate dance**

Go go Mario

Today we're going fishing

Go go Mario

Lets see just who's the best

Go go Mario

Come on lets catch some Cheep cheeps

Go go Mario

You need to do your best

Rock on!

Rock on!

Look at how many you've caught

Rock on!

Rock on!

Because there's a lot!

Go go Mario

A fishing we will go

Beat that Lakitu

Come on lets go

Go go Mario

Today we're going fishing

Go go Mario

Lets see just who's the best

Rock on!

Rock on!

Look at how many you've caught

Rock on!

Rock on!

Because there's a lot!

Go go Mario

A fishing we will go

Beat that Lakitu

Come on lets go


	95. Luigi's mansion Gadd's lab

**Luigi's Mansion-Gadd's lab**

We are the ghosts from the darkness

We are the ghosts that fear nothing

We are the ghosts that will get you

We are the ghosts that will kill you

Luigi's gonna pay

With his own life today

There is no place to run

So don't run away

Because you're gonna die today

I am the king from the darkness

I am the king that fears nothing

I am the Boo that will kill you

I am the Boo who'll destroy you

Luigi's gonna cry

Yes just before he dies

I'm happy being evil

Don't ask me why

It's time for all us Boos to fly


	96. Mario & Luigi partners in time Bowser

**Mario & Luigi partners in time-Bowser & Baby Bowser battle**

Here come the evil Koopas who'll forever seek revenge

Yeah that's right and they have an incredible lust for vengeance that will never end

Yeah that's right

You know it

Bowser Koopa and Baby Bowser working together to beat those brothers

The past, the future and the present

Here come the psycho Koopas who'll forever seek revenge

Yeah that's right and they have an incredible lust for vengeance that will never end

Yeah that's right

You know it

Bowser Koopa and Baby Bowser working together to beat those plumbers

From the past, the future to the present


	97. Mario world Overworld theme

**Mario world-Overworld theme**

Lets go Mario

It's time to save the Yoshies

Go go Mario

The journey's only begun

Lets go Mario

It's time to save the Yoshies

Because they need your help

So lets save them before it's too late

Ride on!

Ride on!

Go little Yoshi!

Ride on!

Ride on!

Come on lets go!

Go go Mario

We're going to save your friends

We share a real strong bond that will never end

Lets go Mario

It's time to save the Yoshies

Go go Mario

The journey's only begun

Lets go Mario

It's time to save the Yoshies

Because they need your help

So lets save them before it's too late

Ride on!

Ride on!

Go little Yoshi!

Ride on!

Ride on!

Come on lets go!

Go go Yoshi go

We're going to save your friends

We have a real strong bond that will never end


	98. Super Princess Peach Gleam glacier 1

**Super Princess Peach-Gleam glacier 1**

Being here reminds me of last Christmas

When I got you something that you did not like

You traded it away for a Nintendo DS

And it broke my fragile heart

Being here reminds me of last Christmas

You said you were sorry and to not to cry

You gave me a kiss then we played in the snow

And our bond began to grow

How I love you so

But we're different yes you and I

Every winter we ride our sleigh

Then drink hot tea to melt our cares away


	99. Mario party 8 Booty boardwalk

**Mario party 8-Booty boardwalk**

We're on a treasure hunt on an island beyond the sea

And there are some mean Goomba pirates who are looking for 50 coins

And so our journey began as we walked the board

Lets do this before I get bored

For I really want to get that star and win this

And then I can be happy

How many coins have you guys earned so far?

How many coins have you got?

Come on tell me

How many coins have you guys earned so far?

How many coins have you got?

Come on tell me

Yeah just running down the beach

I'm close to the end

And the star is within reach

I'll soon meet the Goomba crew and defeat you


	100. Mario party 5 Sweet dream

_(A/N: Yes! At last! I finally I did it! It__'__s been nearly a year since I posted my Mario VG Lyrics song fic but finally at long last I did it! Chapter 100! Done! Over! Or is it? You__'__ll just have to wait and see. Laters from The Music Wiz-Kid.)_

**Mario party 5-Sweet dream**

I dreamt about a very strange land that's made of lots of sweets

Where all the roads are made of rock hard candy and milk chocolate

And where all the houses are made of cookies and cake

Where you can eat anything you want and never get sick

I am growing really thirsty

I want to drink something that's fizzy

I want a glass of coca cola and then after that I'm gonna eat again

Walking down the chocolate road and eating everything that is in sight

From the vanilla cheesecake buildings to the cars made of marzipan

I dreamt about a very strange land that is made of lots of sweets

Where you can eat anything you want and never get sick


	101. Mario party 5 Toy dream

_(A/N: I the Music Wiz-Kid have decided to continue writing lyrics for Mario. Why? Because most of my favourite games are Mario based. I just got Mario Galaxy so I'm going to try and write something for that next if I can.)_

**Mario party 5-Toy dream**

I love playing with my toys and having lots of fun

The toy dream's filled with lots of joy and laughter

I love playing with my toys and having lots of fun

I do not want to wake up

I just want to stay right here and play with toys all day

Please don't make me wake up

I'm having so much fun right here and

I want to keep playing with my toys

Please don't make me wake up

I'm having so much fun right here and

This place is so much better than my boring little life

Please don't make me wake up

I'm having so much fun right here and

I want to keep playing with my toys

Please don't make me wake up

I'm having so much fun right here and

This place is much better than my boring little life


	102. Strikers charged Galactic stadium

**Mario strikers charged football-Galactic stadium**

I wanted to play football all day with my friends in middle of the stars

We would choose our favourite teams then insult each other over our choices yeah

It was just playful banter, they did not mean a thing until I heard the whistle

You tried to run me down, set me on fire, blow me up and in some cases freeze me

Do you want to play the hard way?

You want to play the game like this?

It's strikers charged

Where the risks are large

Anything goes here uh-huh

For this is strikers charged

Strikers charged

I remember the days when I was a child when I first played football

We would watch the world cup and dream of being sports stars too

But then I grew up and decided to admit that it won't happen

But I never imagined that we would be playing this up in space

So tell me

Would you have believed me if I told you about this?

It's strikers charged

Where the risks are large

Anything goes here uh-huh

For this is strikers charged

Strikers

How I remember the days when I was a child and when I first played football

We would watch the world cup and dream of being sports stars and be famous

But then I woke up and decided to admit that it won't ever happen for me

But I never imagined that we would be playing this up in middle of space

I wanted to play football all day with my friends in middle of the entire galaxy

We would choose our favourite teams then insult each other over our choices yeah

It was just playful banter, they did not mean nothing but then I heard the whistle

You tried to run me down, set me on fire, blow me up and in some cases freeze me

And so we would play a tough game and have fun everyday

But the game's gotten much harder

It used to be a good past time just sitting and watching football on the TV

But when we last played the game it was taken far way too seriously

And I just lost it

We'll play with our all just for fun of the game

And focus more on winning


	103. Mario party DS Credits

**Mario party DS-End credits **_**(Thanks a lot)**_

We are gonna have a party

To celebrate the laughter and all of the joy that we had while we were all very tiny

We got to see this huge world from different angles

See the world much differently than how we would normally look at it in real life

We're so filled with joy that we could dance here all day

So filled with joy and we're still eager to play some more puzzle games

So thanks

So thank you a whole lot

Thanks!

So we say thanks a lot

And come and play again

We'll be awaiting the next time you choose to play with us

And so we say thank you

To you Bowser we thank you

For showing us this world that we thought was so small


	104. Mario party DS Boss battle

**Mario party DS-Boss battle**

Look out here comes the boss and he's ready to fight

So beat that meanie

Look out here comes the boss and he wants to squish us like we're insects

So watch!

Careful!

Don't you lose yeah!

Oh what can I tell ya

I knew that turtle was up to no good but would you listen?

Did you really think that someone like him could ever learn how to be normal?

I don't think so

And so it's your fault

We want to be big again

I really hate the fact that we're all little

I beg you make us all big again

Please make us all normal again

I hate being all teeny-weeny

Itsy-bitsy

Itty-bitty

We have to be huge again

The bosses look like monsters from down here

I know that you don't care

Our cries for help land upon a deaf ear


	105. Mario superstar baseball Mario stadium

**Mario superstar baseball-Mario stadium**

Who wants to play

Wants to play

Wants to play

Wants to play baseball?

We wanna to play

Wanna to play

Wanna to play

Wanna to play baseball!

Who likes to play

Likes to play

Likes to play

Likes to play baseball?

I like to play

Like to play

Like to play

Like to play

M-A-R-I-O!

Go team Mario!

Lets just play after all it's a really sunny day

So who wants to play

Wants to play

Wants to play

Wants to play baseball?

We wanna to play

Wanna to play

Wanna to play

Wanna to play baseball!

Show them just what we're made of

Because we have not yet lost

Who wants to play

Wants to play

Wants to play

Wants to play baseball?

I wanna to play

Wanna to play

Wanna to play

Wanna to play baseball!

Come on

Go Mario!


	106. NSMB Overworld 1

**New super Mario brothers-Overworld 1 **_**(Walking the plains)**_

Here's a story that needs to be told

Of two brothers called Mario

They went on a journey to save the day

For Peach is kidnapped yes once again

Bowser Jr. maybe a child

But he's still very wild

Once again we're on a journey

Never had this trouble with Daisy

I still can't believe Peach got kidnapped again

So they travelled the grassy plains

And the mountains and rivers again

They crossed the deserts of sand and ice

A little vacation sounds really nice

I'm sure you're tired of the same thing

So this story I'll sing

Peach isn't weak she's just real lazy

And the story keeps getting more crazy

I still can't believe Peach must be saved again

Alright

That's it

I'm done

I had enough now Peachy

We'll save you so calm down

Don't you start to act bitchy

As heroes it's our job but it's getting really dull now

But you have at least admit that beating Bowser is a little bit funny

Know what, I think I'm wrong

Lets do this all again


	107. PMTYD Underwater

**Paper Mario and the thousand year door-Bowser **_**(Underwater)**_

Lets storm the sea

Yeah you and me

Lets storm the sea

Come on and swim with me

The X-Naught's are here

But there's nothing to fear

Under here

Under the deep blue sea


	108. Mario party DS Toadette’s music room

**Mario party DS-Toadette's music room**

Bang the drum

Bang the drum little Toad

Lets make some music

Come on lets make some noise

Come on then girls and boys

Come on lets all make some noise

Bang the drum

Bang the drum little Toad

Lets make some music right now

Come on and bang that drum!

Play that trombone!

Play that violin!

Bam bada bam!

Tooty toot tooty toot!

La la la!

Yeah! Yeah!


	109. Mario party 7 Bowser's enchanted inferno

**Mario party 7-Bowser's enchanted inferno **_**(Inferno!)**_

I'm the evil Bowser and I welcome you to my fun-land

I'm gonna make you suffer because you have gotten me angry

Did you believe that I'd just go away

Well I'll you this now today you're gonna pay

Have a bad day

Yay!

I'm the evil Bowser and I welcome you to my fun-land

I'm gonna make you suffer because you have gotten me real mad

Cry! Cry!

I wanna see you cry

Come on cry!

I have to see you cry!

Do it before you all fry

Today's the day you all die!


	110. Super paper Mario Sammer's kingdom

**Super Paper Mario-Sammer's kingdom**

100 ninjas

100 warriors

100 samurais and 100 kunoichis

100 challengers all ready to do battle

Ready to win and ready to prove themselves

100 ninjas

100 warriors

100 samurais and 100 kunoichis

Ready to fight in the name of the true Sammer King

Ready to battle, ready for what comes their way

100 people stand by and watch

Wondering who will win and take the title

Of the world's true and great no.1 hero

Who will it be?

Well first he'll have to reach the end


	111. Super paper Mario Overthere stair

**Super Paper Mario-Overthere stair**

We jumped from cloud to cloud to reach Overthere

To find the gates of heaven but we do not know where

My heart is filled with joy

I never felt so at peace

I just want this feeling to stay like this forever

We climbed from cloud to cloud to reach Overthere

To reach the gates of heaven but I knoweth not where

Mine heart be filled with joy

I never felt so at peace

All I wish is for thee to stay by me forever

Fluffy clouds, clear skies and the sun

Together they join forces as one

While the Nimbis sing and rejoice about everything

Flying high, bouncing on clouds and doing what they doeth best

But I still know not what it is

Climbing up the Overthere stair

They came from below the Underwhere

Yea, yea, yea, yea!


	112. Super paper Mario Big Blooper attacks

**Super Paper Mario-Big Blooper attacks**

Under the ocean

Yes under the ocean

A monster lies waiting for you

Under the ocean

Yeah under the ocean

The Blooper is coming for you

Don't try to run because you can't escape

And there's no where to hide in the ocean

Because under the ocean

Yes under the ocean

A monster is waiting for you

Under the ocean

Yeah under the ocean

The Blooper is coming for you

Don't try to run because you can't escape

There's no where to hide in the ocean


	113. Mario kart Wii Koopa cape

**Mario kart Wii-Koopa cape**

Ever hear the saying:

Never trust a Koopa Troopa

And if you do then you deserve what's coming to ya

They know many tricks

Although they may look very weak

Beware of those naughty little reptiles

Careful of the Koopa crew

Ever hear the saying:

Never trust a Koopa Troopa

Don't trust them an inch

Because they know just how to mess with ya

Be wary if you ever see one

'Cause they are not all that dumb

So be careful of the Koopa Troopas

Should you ever meet with one

Ever hear the saying:

Never trust a Koopa Troopa

And if you do then you deserve what happens to ya

They know a lot of tricks

To you they may look very weak

Beware of those naughty little reptiles

Careful of the Koopa crew

Ever hear the saying:

Never trust a Koopa Troopa

Don't trust them an inch

Because they know just how to trick ya

Be wary if you ever see one

'Cause they are not all that dumb

So be careful of the Koopa Troopas

Should you ever meet with one


	114. Super Mario galaxy Good egg galaxy

**Super Mario galaxy-Good egg galaxy**

I'll always remember that day we met

And I'll always remember our first real kiss

I was happy

I'm glad that we met

I still remember everything

I'll always remember the day we first met

You were so sweet then and also a brunette

Though it feels like forever

I'll always remember what you said to me

Oh yes you said:

Always remember, don't ever forget

You're always in my heart 'cause you're my best friend

I will always be happy if I am with you

By seeing your smile

Dreams really do come true

I'll always remember that day we first met

And I'll always remember our first real kiss

I was happy

I'm glad that we met

I'll always remember everything

I'll always remember my first real fight

Battling that rancid Bowser until the end of the night

I was there for you then like I'm here for you now

So don't forget that…

Always bare in mind that…

I'll always be there when you need a good friend

I'll be there with you until the end's near

Because to me you're my star, you're the sun and the moon

I'll be there hang on

I'm gonna reach you soon


	115. Mario power tennis Delfino plaza

**Mario power tennis-Delfino plaza (Exhibition-Standard)**

Ever been to the beautiful isle of Delfino?

A tropical place, I had a great time with my dad oh

Everyone's chillin' and having a wonderfully good time

In the sunshine

And indeed the weather is fine

Come on lets go out and play a game under the sunshine

Come on you guys, I promise that you'll have a good time

The Piantas and Nokis are just watching us play from the sidelines

In the sunshine, I just know I'm gonna beat you this time

Out here in the isle of Delfino

An island surrounded by crystal clear seas

We're all having fun

Playing under the warm sun

Ever been to the beautiful isle of Delfino?

A tropical place, I had a great time with my dad oh

Everyone's chillin' and having a wonderfully good time

In the sunshine

And indeed the weather is fine

'Cause here in Delfino

Yes here in Delfino

A tropical island where all kinds of people go

Just feeling the warmth of the sunshine

While everyone's having a great time

'Cause here in Delfino

Yes here in Delfino

The tropical hot spot where wonderful people go

Playing right here by the ocean

My wicked plan is now motion as I play a game

Under here

Under the sunshine

I'll admit that I'm having a really good time

Out here on the beach

Here on the isle of Delfino

Ever been to the beautiful isle of Delfino?

A tropical place, I had a great time with my dad oh

Everyone's chillin' and having a wonderfully good time

In the sunshine

And indeed the weather is fine

Ever been to the beautiful isle of Delfino?

A lovely island I'd like to pollute with my paintbrush

Playing tennis on the beach

I can tell that victory's within my reach

So lets play

Lets play a game out here on the beach


	116. DSMM Hop Mario

**Dancing stage Mario mix-Hop, Mario!**

Hop, hop

Hop, hop

Hop on Mario

Hop, hop

Hop, hop

Hop on Mario

Hop, hop

Hop, hop

Hop on Mario

Just hop on to this cloud

And lets get ready to go

'Cause you saved the day

Hip hip hooray!

You wanna play again?

We can play in the sun

Play in the snow

Or even play in the rain

I'm so impressed by your dancing skills

You think that you can take me on?

Lets hurry up and play again

This time to a different song

Dance, dance, dance Mario

Lets see you dance

You almost look like you're in a trance

Dance, dance, dance Mario

Lets see you dance

Lets see more attitude next time you dance

Dance, dance, dance Mario

Lets see you dance Mario

Dance, dance, dance Mario

Lets see you dance Mario

Dance, dance, dance Mario

Lets see you dance Mario

Dance, dance Mario

Just dance

Hop, hop

Hop, hop

Hop on Mario

Hop, hop

Hop, hop

Hop on Mario

Hop, hop

Hop, hop

Hop on Mario

Just hop on to this cloud

'Cause we're super stars!

Yeah!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!


	117. Mario party 4 Seaside soiree

**Mario Party 4-Koopa's seaside soirée**

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday

Well it's your birthday so have a happy day

I hope that you all enjoy this soirée

So I guess that means you're one year older now

The sun's so hot but the water is really fine and the food is sublime

So let me wish you happy birthday

I hope you have a fantastic day

Celebrate with style ok

Because there's really no other way

Go on and have fun with your friends who are with you everyday

I really mean it though have a happy day

Happy birthday


	118. Super Mario Galaxy Ghostly Galaxy

**Super Mario Galaxy-Ghostly Galaxy**

Hey little ghost how are you feeling?

How are you my little Boo?

This place seems strange

It feels so familiar

Have I ever been here before?

Hey little ghost how are you feeling?

How are you my little Boo?

Hey now I know

It's Luigi's mansion

I knew I have been here before

I hear them whispering my name

Plotting to take my life away

Turning me into a vengeful spirit

Then turn me into a Boo

And then make me apart of their ghostly crew


	119. Super Mario Galaxy Battlerock Galaxy

**Super Mario Galaxy-Battlerock Galaxy**

As I fly through this dark wasteland

I think of you

I think of you

These constant battles make me stronger

Indeed it's true

Indeed it's true

I feel the stars shine down on me

I really do

I really do

My fight with Bowser is far from over

Because of you

Because of you

I never experienced anything like this

This is a fun new adventure as I fly

Through outer space looking for you

Beyond the moon, the stars just looking for you

Yes that's right looking all over for you

Beyond the stars and the moon


	120. Bowser's inside story Final Battle

**Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside story-Final battle**

Watch as evil frees itself and surrounds the land with malice and evil

And with this evil power of the star of darkness he will…

Yes with the evil power of the star of darkness he'll be…

When the shadows roam the earth

When you scream out with fear that's when three heroes draw near

It's not the end

You will see another day

And you can start again

No reason to abandon the game

Because there's still some hope hidden deep within the light

Don't you scream out in pain

Just get up and fight

Because we know you have what it takes hidden inside

So let us finish this game

Lets just end it right here

Lets banish the darkness

'Cause with this evil power of the star of darkness he will…

Yes with the evil power of the star of darkness he'll be…

Yeah with this evil power of the star of darkness it's true…

He'll forever be consumed by the evil power of the dark


	121. Mario Sports Mix Jr Boulevard

**Mario Sports Mix-Bowser Jr. Boulevard**

Are you ready to roll?

Come on people lets go!

Everybody I say welcome to my street

With me Bowser Jr.

Yeah I'm Bowser Jr.

Let me tell you now that

Here on my street you'll be playing by my rules

If you do not like it you can forfeit

Or you could just shut it

Are you ready 'cause I'm ready when you are

I'm a super star

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah I am

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah he is

Are you ready?

Then lets play

You and me

Look in awe at my skills

'cause I'm prince Bowser Jr.!

And yet when I hear the music playing

I could hear the people saying

"Jr. you're shining as bright as these beautiful lights"

I can hear the fans out there cheering out for me

I can hear them screaming

"Go Jr.! Rock on Jr.! You must never let them win!"

J-U-N-I-O-R! Jr.!

Show them all your true colours!

Show them who you are!


	122. Mario Sports Mix Koopa Beach

-1**Mario Sports Mix-Koopa Troopa Beach**

We went to play

To play on Koopa Troopa Beach

The sun was shining

The sea was sparkling a crystal blue

We went to play

To play on Koopa Troopa Beach

I guarantee that we had an awesome time

I met this girl

We met on Koopa Troopa Beach

With hair like sunshine

Her eyes bright blue just like the sky

I met this girl

We met on Koopa Troopa Beach

So I asked her if she wanted to play

I must say that this girl has got some really wicked moves

I must say that this girl in question really knows just how to work that groove

To tell the truth though I really hoped for a really easy bout

But she's too cool and she took me for a fool

'cause she's that cool!


	123. Mario Sports Mix Bowser Castle

**Mario Sports Mix-Bowser's Castle**

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

All Hail Lord Bowser

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

The king of Koopas

Burn, burn, burn

Burn, burn baby

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

Hail the great Bowser

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

All Hail the king

Our lord and master

Burn, burn, burn

Burn, burn baby

Baby, baby burn


	124. Mario Kart 7-Stage Select

**Mario Kart 7-Stage Select**

Jump into your kart and quickly

Hurry up come on race with me

I am gonna prove to you that I'm faster than the speed of lightning

Check my kart out ain't it fearsome

Don't you think my kart is awesome

I doubt even you could win 'cause I'm faster than the speed of lightning


	125. Mario Kart Wii-Daisy circuit

**Mario Kart Wii-Daisy circuit**

Daisy you're the one and I just want you to know that

You're a lot of fun to be with and you have a pretty smile

But I'm just too shy to say it 'cause I don't how you feel

So I just keep my feelings to myself

Oh Daisy you're so lovely

Daisy won't you please just say that I'm the one for you

I've known you for a while and I hope my wishes come true real soon

Daisy can't you see that you're the only I want

Yes Daisy you're the one for me

Yes it's Daisy heart Luigi baby

Yes Daisy you're the one for me

And it's obvious to see

Daisy, Daisy can't you see

You're my one, my destiny

Oh Daisy you're the one I want girl

Yeah you're the only one for me

Princess Daisy can't you see

You're the only love for me


End file.
